


Sex Education

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: 港马，双性预警，不知道算不算sex education au





	Sex Education

“Mark，你来连线吧。”卢卡斯把铅笔交给金色卷发的男孩，大大咧咧地翘起二郎腿，向后仰着靠在了椅背上。  
李马克皱着眉毛，看了一眼讲台上的老师，后者一口意大利口音的英语说得急促而激动，因为正有一桌学习小组试图打开视频网站“现学现卖”。  
周二这节生物课的内容是性知识教育，旨在使高中生们对人体的性器官有科学的认识，以免少男少女们面对彼此旺盛的荷尔蒙一时冲动酿成大祸。意大利老头派发给每个小组的任务是看图连线，将各个器官的名称跟图上的部位联系起来，两人一组，讨论完成。  
中国人卢卡斯跟加拿大男孩李马克被分到了一组。他们俩不太熟，但李马克的朋友认为卢卡斯或许对他有点意思，看到分组时，朋友故意装作咳嗽，被李马克暗暗瞪了一眼。卢卡斯是个活泼的人，跟学校里其他中国人不同，他健谈且幽默，喜欢逗大家开心，肢体语言比口头语言丰富多了。但每个人都知道，卢卡斯不爱学习，李马克自然也知道。  
所以当卢卡斯一脸阳光笑容地把铅笔递过来的时候，李马克并不意外，只是提醒道：“Anthonio让我们讨论。”  
“对啊，讨论的结果是Mark Lee全对，所以全对的人来做。”卢卡斯还是笑嘻嘻的。  
“你不敢看图片吗？你不好意思是吗？”李马克看着卢卡斯的笑脸，疑问句一个一个地抛过去，果不其然，对方的笑容慢慢变得尴尬起来。  
卢卡斯揉揉自己的脑袋，愁眉苦脸地说：“唉，说实话，我看这个有什么用，跟人家做爱的时候又不是做手术，感觉对了就进去嘛……”  
说到一半，卢卡斯忽然来了兴致，戳戳李马克的胳膊肘，小声问：“Mark，你跟女生做过吗？”  
李马克别过脸，看着讲义，说：“没有。”  
“那——跟男生呢？别误会，我没有冒犯你的意思。”  
“也没有，”李马克忍了忍，“你问这个干什么？有这个功夫瞎打听，不如一起把连线做了，不然等Anthonio检查的时候看你怎么办。”  
卢卡斯敷衍着道了歉，却也还是没正经参与讨论，题最终仍是李马克独立完成。对答案的时候，李马克的连线是完全正确的。卢卡斯朝他挤眉弄眼，还撞了撞他的肩膀，“没想到啊Mark，该知道的都知道了。”  
下课铃响，李马克没搭理他，径直走出了教室，金色的卷发混在各色各式的发型里，没一会儿就消失了。

他们的再次见面已是周五的文学课。  
迟到的卢卡斯招摇过市，大步流星地走到李马克后桌坐下。李马克正捧着书本，心想怎么这周的课总跟性过不去，对着直白的生殖器图片做了一小时的连线题就算了，到了浪漫又无聊的文学课，竟也要对着雨果先生的小说品读性的美丽。  
老师在读一段关于乳房的描写，那些形容词诸如“浑圆”一类，接连灌进学生们的耳朵。李马克注意到有几个男孩互相交换着眼色，笑得暧昧又隐晦。他感到烦躁。乳房，为什么要写乳房，不过是两块长了过多脂肪的肉罢了，它究竟为什么美？为什么书里的女人的乳房可以是美丽的，而他的就又小又丑？  
他想起生物课那天晚上，他回到家，在房间里的穿衣镜前脱光衣服，从上到下地打量自己的身体。他想到自己的乳房，小小的，是特殊发育的缓慢成果；想到自己的小腹，一点都不坚实，反而是柔软的，有圆润的微凸线条，不属于青春期的少年；还有下体，普通男性的性器官之下还藏着一道沟壑，是生物讲义的图片上那种样子，从外到里，秘密一层一层地被遮掩起来。他看了一会儿便穿上了长袖长裤的睡衣，将自己的身体包裹严实，他不愿再多看一眼这样古怪的裸体，即使已经看了十几年。  
李马克在发呆，陷进难以言说的思绪中，连卢卡斯捣他的背都没察觉。等他回过头，疑惑地看见卢卡斯意欲塞给他一张纸条。  
“放学来见我吧。”卢卡斯小声说。  
纸条上写了地点和时间。李马克用眼神问为什么，卢卡斯又写来一张纸条：  
【要跟你约会。】

说不清为什么会赴约。直到快走进约定的停车场时，李马克还在回想这场所谓的“约会”到底是怎么回事。  
他跟这个高个子的中国男孩并不很熟，虽然在学校里，同届同班的学生们大多是同龄人，但同龄人中又会分出许多小团体。李马克的小团体是跟几个韩国来的二代移民组成的，他比他们年长近一周岁，却没什么母语文化中的规矩，交往时倒比别的韩国人还轻松不少。而卢卡斯似乎没有真正加入到哪个小团体里，他外向是真，难以捉摸也是真，大家并不知道他到底更喜欢谁、更讨厌谁。卢卡斯有朋友，可他通常偏好独自出现，这样就使他显得有些奇怪，是介于群居和独居动物之间的模糊。  
李马克觉得卢卡斯真的很奇怪。到了停车场，他问卢卡斯找自己来做什么，后者倚在车尾，说：“约会。”  
“为什么我要跟你约会？不对，你为什么要跟我约会？”  
卢卡斯倒是坦坦荡荡：“喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“真的，”中国男孩靠近一些，拉住李马克的袖子，低下头又说了一次，“我喜欢你，Mark。所以能不能跟我约会？”  
他好奇怪，他甚至不问他喜不喜欢男孩子，这样是不是有点霸道了。李马克这么想着，转身要走，袖子却还被卢卡斯拽着，那人力气大，他挣了几下也没挣开。  
“Mark，你那天的连线题全做对了。”卢卡斯没头没脑地说了句。  
“那又怎么？全对的人不止我一个。”  
“我知道你为什么对，Mark，你也知道吧。”卢卡斯靠近他，声音也更低了。  
李马克心里的警铃摇起来了，随着卢卡斯的靠近一点一点地发出刺耳的声响，他像只竖起了毛的猫，警惕又紧张地盯着卢卡斯的脸，强装镇定地说：“我不懂你在说什么。你别过来了，我要走了。”  
卢卡斯来抱他，只是没用力，试探一般地，轻轻地环着他，“上次Jeno问你那里疼不疼，我都听到了，在厕所隔间的时候。你跟他做了吗？”  
李马克僵住了。他知道卢卡斯说的是半个月前，那天他跟Jeno在厕所隔间里，他脱了裤子给Jeno看下面的状况，Jeno看了看沾在内裤上的那些银丝，也不是很明白，问他疼不疼，他也摇摇头。后来他知道那只是女性器官的分泌物，不代表疾病或是别的东西，才安心下来。但他跟Jeno都不知道当时的厕所里还有一个卢卡斯。他不知道卢卡斯什么时候进的厕所，更不知道卢卡斯猜到了多少。他在卢卡斯怀里直直地站着，一时间没了反应。  
“Mark，是我想的那样吗？你下面。”卢卡斯又问他。  
李马克能感觉到自己的脸在迅速涨红，烧得慌。他想推开卢卡斯，还想否认，但卢卡斯握住他的手，揉捏了一会儿，问他：“Mark，可不可以跟我做一次？我没想欺负你，我是喜欢你才想做的。”  
“凭什么？”李马克瞪他。月亮都快被云彩挡完了，停车场里也没什么亮光，他看不到怀里的人表情如何。  
“求你了，Mark，我不会跟任何人说的，就这一次，”卢卡斯把头埋进李马克的肩膀，脸颊蹭着靠近颈窝的地方，如同一只大型犬，“我那天看到讲义，就想到你了，想知道你那里会不会也是那样，但想来想去觉得不管是不是那种样子我都好喜欢你。”  
李马克忽然顿住了，他松开了推拒卢卡斯的手，沉默了很久才说：“你没见过，又怎么就知道自己会喜欢。”  
连李马克自己都不喜欢的东西，又怎么会有别人说喜欢。  
他想哭了，可是不能就这么在卢卡斯面前崩溃。他不懂自己在难过什么，只是心好像被揪成一团，眼睛也花掉了，眨眨眼也只能看到镜子里光裸的李马克的身体，错乱而诡异，像被恶意揉杂的邪恶童话的集结。卢卡斯安慰他，抱他的时候很小心，跟他说如果难过就哭吧，他不会笑话他的。  
于是李马克蹲下来哭了一场。他小时候没因此哭过，因为那时他年幼无知，不懂性别固定的生理结构；长大了便知道这种异样的搭配并非寻常，他找不到合适的名词来指代自己了，这才开始懂得忧虑，每天都被复杂的定义扭曲着精神，他只知道自己是李马克，却不知道每份表格上的性别那一栏该如何填写。  
Jeno是唯一知道这个秘密的人，可Jeno也什么都不懂，他跟女孩约会、做爱，却不明白那个器官的奥妙，他只是个男孩罢了。李马克是男孩，但同时拥有了女孩的麻烦，他无人可说，Jeno不懂，父母也避讳不谈，他逐渐学会在自我纠结中应付一些必要的事情。看起来李马克好像一直在独自成长。  
卢卡斯是什么？卢卡斯也只是个男孩。  
这个中国男孩长得高大精壮，是固化的性别定义中男人该有的模样。李马克被他抱在怀里，擦眼泪时还在酸酸地嫉妒。李马克嫉妒过很多男孩，包括Jeno，包括班里的同龄男生，也包括卢卡斯。他们好像永远不需要面对错位的自我，无论高矮胖瘦美丑，关于“我”的答案总是笃定的。  
但李马克也只是嫉妒这一点而已。就像刚才说的，卢卡斯不过是个男孩罢了，十七八岁，渴望得到青春期里的一颗青苹果。此刻他把青苹果捧在手心呵护地亲吻，果香是青春的味道，果肉也清甜嫩脆，是青涩的生长。卢卡斯方才说着好话哀求，真正得到了果子后却没有分寸。他对吞吃苹果过于迫切，以至于不知从哪里开始咬第一口。  
他们到了车里，那是卢卡斯耍帅搞来的车，后座刚好足够他们蜷缩拥抱。卢卡斯坐在皮质座椅中，李马克则坐在他的大腿上。那双腿上布满紧实的肌肉，就算没在用力也微微发硬，肌肉鼓胀的触感使李马克本能地感到嫉妒，同时也有些无措。李马克顶着“男孩”的牌子生活了很久，现在却是他第一次触摸到“男孩”的肉身，一切都熟悉又陌生。  
李马克恍惚地跪坐着，俯下身，默许卢卡斯的手摸进他的衣服。皮肤与皮肤亲密地接触了，背脊被摩挲的感觉算不上异样，但还是引起了李马克的一阵颤栗。这具毫无美妙可言的身体究竟有什么好摸？他想问卢卡斯这个，却暂时忍住了，他不觉得卢卡斯会给出一个引人深思的答案，卢卡斯只会说“真的好喜欢”吧。没有意义的事不做也罢。  
中国男孩比李马克宽大的手掌来到了加拿大少年的前胸。那只手顺着不明显的隆起滑过，虎口作出托起那堆软肉的姿势，明知拢不起多少，男孩还是一副很惊喜的语气，“Mark，它好软，好像新烤出来的面包。”李马克快被这个比喻气昏，就算他的胸部并不漂亮，也不至于用这种不着调的比方来反讽。他冲卢卡斯的肩膀咬了一口，命令中国男孩不许说话。  
卢卡斯将单薄的上衣高高掀起，推到李马克的脖子下面，凑过去舔那对小小的乳房。他真的觉得它们像松软的面包，淡粉色的乳尖就像甜点上用来点缀的树莓或樱桃。李马克的乳房是一切红色的可爱果实。他小口小口地舔，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，听到李马克加重的喘息。他想不通李马克为什么要厌恶自己的胸部，它们明明这么可爱、漂亮，就像李马克本人一样。它们是畸形的存在，却长得精巧好看，李马克也是所谓的“畸形”的男孩，可李马克是学校里最漂亮的人。漂亮的女孩有着漂亮的乳房，漂亮的男孩有着漂亮的乳房，难道不合理吗？  
他这么想，也这么说了。他每亲一口李马克的乳尖，就要说一句喜欢，李马克要捂住他的嘴巴，他就变本加厉地说李马克的胸部好漂亮。“漂亮”这个词是说不腻的，对着李马克便说不腻。  
不知舔了多久，卢卡斯才发觉李马克下面硬起来了。他用指尖点一点裆部那块形状，李马克立即打了个哆嗦。“Mark，你有没有自慰过？”他问。  
李马克点点头。可是李马克不喜欢。自慰的时候会碰到再靠下一点的部位，黏黏的，很怪异。  
“我想给你用嘴那个，你说好不好？”卢卡斯拉开李马克的裤子拉链，把内裤也褪下来，露出那根与常人无异的性器官。李马克抿紧了嘴巴，好久才从牙齿里挤出一句：“脏。”  
卢卡斯却不管不顾地把李马克放倒在了后座上。他蹲下去，扶着李马克的大腿向外掰开，然后凑近那根阴茎，张嘴含住了顶端。只一下就让男孩绷直了所有神经和肌肉，柔软的小腹也短促地收紧了，随着喘息不断地内收又放松，隐隐的腹部肌肉模糊地浮现出来，硬胀的性器却是直白坦诚的。这种反差使卢卡斯兴奋，他越来越肆意地舔李马克的性器，舌头从柱体的顶端滑到不那么鼓胀的囊袋，再滑回冠部，用自己饱满微厚的唇肉包裹住它。往下吮吻略小的阴囊时，卢卡斯的嘴唇碰到了一些水液，他跟李马克都清楚那是什么，是哪里来的。他难掩好奇，把那些水液小心地舔净，最后吻到了两片丰实的蚌肉。  
是李马克的秘密，青苹果的羞耻乐园，是另一个性别的象征，是卢卡斯与李马克的初体验。  
“别看……”李马克听上去又在哭了。他的手向外推着卢卡斯的头，开始后悔不久前赌气跟卢卡斯胡来。他本想让无知天真的男孩看到这幅诡谲画面后落荒而逃，可卢卡斯像是真的着了迷，掰开他的大腿，还要扒开那两瓣肉，要看那个汩汩地流着水液的地方。那是他的“阴道”。  
以前Jeno也看到过它，大概在十四岁的时候。Jeno问他那里会不会觉得不舒服，走路跟别的男生一样吗？骑车会疼吗？那里长什么样？他不对Jeno设立防御，便脱下衣裤给Jeno看。那个窄小的入口被严密地遮挡着，像两片鼓起的贝壳中间露了一条细小的缝隙。Jeno没说什么，既没说它怪，也没说它不怪。他重新穿好裤子，问Jeno该怎么办。Jeno总是呆呆的，推推眼镜,说：“没关系，会有人喜欢你的。”  
这个人会是卢卡斯吗？李马克在心里问Jeno，也问自己。Jeno是他的朋友，朋友永远理所应当地互享宽容。但卢卡斯不是他的朋友，卢卡斯包容他眼中的缺陷，是否真的代表着卢卡斯喜欢自己呢。大眼睛的中国男孩满口说着“漂亮”，到底是在说李马克漂亮，还是只是在说这块贝壳漂亮？  
李马克在羞窘中还不忘思考，出神的片刻间便被卢卡斯吻了那片难以面对的秘密之地。男孩的嘴唇柔软地亲吻同样柔软的肤肉，双唇沾上了水光，被男孩用舌尖卷进嘴巴。这有些过分情色了。李马克呆楞地看着卢卡斯的动作，后者脸上动情的神态令他无法动弹。卢卡斯吻他阴部的样子类似于某种宗教徒的膜拜，充满了爱慕和臣服，这是李马克从未感受过的。那地方的水不停地从身体里流出，一股接一股，细细地，淅沥沥流个没完。下面又湿又黏，呼吸时小口轻微地收缩，每一次张开时都有黏腻的声音。卢卡斯肯定听到了。  
“Mark，我要把手指放进去了。”卢卡斯睁大了眼睛，真挚地仰起头对李马克说道。他的一根手指搅开洞口的软肉，由着水液的湿滑被送进紧热的内里。身体被少年修长的手指侵入的感觉使李马克不敢轻易地有所动作，卢卡斯的手指并不完全细腻，而是有些粗糙，可能因为总是捣鼓一些大大小小的物件，指节也比看起来要大。湿热的密道内壁生疏地接纳了卢卡斯，吐给他更多的水液。阴茎的精水也在缓缓地从前端往下流，最终都汇到指根与阴肉的连接处，跟阴部的水流在一起，越流越多。卢卡斯的手指在里面小幅度地戳顶，捣出了更清晰的水声，把李马克捣得没法忍住喉咙里的呻吟，咬着嘴唇哼出声来。  
“别…别弄……好酸……”李马克的腿根抽紧了，不时轻颤着，小腿在卢卡斯身体两侧乱蹬乱踢。  
卢卡斯以为他难受，就先抽手指出来让他休息。没了指头堵塞，阴穴里一下子涌出一大股水，比之前更黏，带点乳白色，流到皮质座椅上，聚了一小洼。卢卡斯这才反应过来男孩其实并不是在抱怨，于是再次把手指伸进去，还加了一根，一起在李马克那条奇妙的水道里翻腾。  
性的快感从没用这种方式造访过李马克，这感觉不知是新鲜更多，还是恐惧更多。阴道里像有一只不能被关上的水龙头，卢卡斯在里面搅，那些水就不懂害羞似的往外跑，他的腿根全湿了，湿到了屁股上，跟皮质座椅湿黏地贴在一起，好难受。他不自觉地挺着腰，呻吟也总要从嘴里逃出去，什么都不听使唤了。他一直以来厌弃的地方给他带来如此新奇又巨大的快感，他却连是好是坏都有些分不清。  
卢卡斯说：“好想给你找来一面镜子，因为你现在真的好漂亮。”  
李马克便想到自己房间里的镜子，它十几年来只看见过丑陋古怪的李马克的身体，它喜欢它吗？现在那个估计连镜子都曾厌恶过的地方欢畅地流着欲望的水液，两瓣蚌肉都饱涨着情欲变得发红，什么都湿湿的，潮潮的，下面是这样，李马克的脸也是这样。他这晚哭了太多次，除了呻吟就是在哭，书上说人类体内有百分之几十的水分，他却觉得自己全身都充满了水，等它们都流干了，自己可能就空掉了。性欲过了之后要做什么？那个地方还会像以前那样丑吗？可能它以前也不丑，是自己觉得它丑不是吗？那么在这之后自己会喜欢它一些吗？  
脑袋好像提前空掉了，这些问题怎么都想不出答案，思维被一波一波的快感冲洗，维持理智和清醒逐渐成了难以做到的事。  
李马克哭了一会儿后咬着手背高潮了。卢卡斯的手指撤出来的同时，大股的水从甬道里喷涌而出，水龙头终于崩坏了，所有的水都不受控制地迸发出来。卢卡斯的衣服被弄湿了，他干脆脱掉自己的所有衣物，起身跪在李马克的大腿两旁，下身对着李马克还没能从失神中挣脱回来的脸。  
“Mark，也给我做一下吧。”  
硬热的性器被金色卷发的男孩含进嘴里，薄薄的嘴唇又轻又软，舌头也很温热，这便也是男孩卢卡斯的乐园。  
李马克有些迷蒙地给他口交，大张的双腿还在微微颤抖，脱力地摊在积了一片淫水的座椅上，腿间那条缝隙仍湿湿亮亮的，挂上了些性器高潮时射出的精液。金发的美洲男孩没过多久就又盛接了卢卡斯的液体，上下都乱糟糟的，可是卢卡斯又吻着他说好漂亮。  
“Mark，你有没有想过，你才是该接受性教育的那个？”卢卡斯用自己的外套给李马克擦身子，抬起他的腿，清理他湿了的皮肤，“不要再讨厌你的身体了，因为它是不会变的，你怎么讨厌它都没用。虽然我说了好多次你都不信，可我真的很喜欢你，也喜欢你的身体，而且我喜欢你并不因为你的身体。如果我的喜欢可以让你少讨厌它一点，那我愿意把我的喜欢变成无限多的。”  
李马克看看卢卡斯的眼睛，又把视线挪到了窗外，月亮畏缩地躲在云后面，不知何时才能露出脸来。性的烈风呼啸而过了，他的第一次“性教育”也随之结束，但他暂时还不能消化那些别扭而陌生的教导，一切或许都需要时间。  
青苹果掉落还不知要等上多少天。  
车里的寂静只停留了几分钟，卢卡斯率先打破了它。他在坐进驾驶席前飞快地在李马克的脸上啄了一下，说：  
“Mark，不如先换一面镜子吧。”


End file.
